


You are meant to follow the rules

by ladno



Series: Ab aqua silente cave [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Hyuk is jealous too, M/M, N is jealous, Ravi is really fond of his little brother, Vampire Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: Джэхван всегда возвращается с охоты первым. Всегда находит Санхёка в кухне и всегда его обнимает. Долго гладит по спине и ничего не говорит





	You are meant to follow the rules

Санхёк просыпается раньше всех в стае. Джэхван вечно над ним из-за этого смеётся – добродушно, впрочем – и говорит, что он ещё слишком юн, ребёнок фактически, а детям вечно не сидится на месте. Может, оно и так, но на самом деле суть в крови. В Санхёке всё ещё слишком много его самого, когда-то живого, вот человеческая сущность и не даёт покоя.  
Хакён и Воншик спят значительно больше. Хёк никогда не спрашивал, сколько лет Хакёну, но по ощущениям – уже весьма прилично. Он был здесь, когда Культ ещё только начинался; был здесь уже вместе со своим ныне свободным отпрыском Хонбином. Много позже к ним присоединились Тэгун и Джэхван, лет десять назад появился Воншик.  
Откуда он пришёл в Сеул - не знает никто, кроме, может быть, Хакёна. Зачем остался, сколько странствовал до этого, когда уйдёт снова? Санхёк хочет знать, но не решается спросить. Вампиры не любят говорить о прошлом, особенно скитающиеся одиночки – даже Джэхван предостерегал его от таких разговоров. Возможно, когда он подрастёт, наберётся опыта, избавится от покровительства Хакёна и станет свободным. Возможно.   
Санхёк не очень понимает правила этой игры, но если так говорит Джэхван – стоит прислушаться. Потому что когда он вдруг становится серьёзным, прислушивается даже Тэгун.  
Правил этой игры Санхёк не понимает тоже. Ему ещё слишком многое нужно узнать. 

Пока Воншик спит, младший забирается к нему на кровать. Иногда устраивается под боком, иногда просто сидит в ногах и дожидается пробуждения. Воншик просыпается медленно, сначала проводит ладонями по лицу, а затем уже открывает глаза – кровавая краснота неторопливо отступает, показывается белок, вокруг зрачка снова формируется радужка. В эти первые несколько мгновений Воншик совсем ничего не видит, и его мир состоит только из темноты – такой густой и непроницаемой, что кажется, её можно потрогать руками.  
Санхёк считал, что это в порядке вещей, ровно до тех пор, пока Тэгун не обмолвился ненароком, что это наказание. Не объяснил, за что, вообще больше ни слова не вымолвил – ни по этому поводу, ни по другому, - и оставил младшего наедине с его вопросами.   
Только когда белок становится блекло-розовым, Хёк отмирает и бросается к Воншику с объятиями:  
\- Доброй ночи! – смеётся младший, пока тот хрипит и пытается увернуться от острого локтя, упирающегося ему в живот.   
\- Малой, ты совсем с ума спрыгнул, - Воншик старательно делает вид, что страдает, но прорывающаяся улыбка выдаёт его с головой. – Из чего сделаны твои локти, ты меня скоро насквозь проткнёшь…   
Ничего страшного в таком случае не произойдёт, просто придётся довольно долго отлёживаться, а потом идти на внеочередную охоту – процесс регенерации отнимает прилично времени и сил. Хёк доволен: ему подыгрывают и треплют по волосам.   
\- Проснулся посреди ночи – а вижу солнце. Чудеса, да и только, - у Воншика очень смешное выражение лица, когда он так говорит – тепло и с затаённой нежностью. Он любит прикасаться к волосам Хёка – желтовато-белые, выжженные кислотой и вечно всклокоченные, они, в зависимости от настроения, напоминают то одуванчик, то львиную гриву. А когда Санхёк улыбается, всё вместе даёт эффект маленького солнышка.   
Было бы здорово, если бы он мог улыбаться чаще. Воншик делает для этого всё возможное, но появление Хакёна действует на младшенького как ведро холодной воды за шиворот.   
\- Вон пошёл, - глава Ча взмахивает рукой – он явно не в духе. Воншик садится на кровати, не сводя с него настороженного взгляда и чувствуя, как разжимается хватка Санхёка – ослушаться прямого приказа своего мастера тот не может. Обиженное выражение только на краткий миг мелькает на его лице, кажется, что он вот-вот скажет что-то очень едкое (за что получит лишний раз). Но вот секунда проходит, и Хёк покидает комнату, так и не проронив ни слова.  
\- Тебе что, кошмар приснился? – Воншик трёт глаза, сохраняя абсолютное спокойствие. – За толкованием снов лучше к Джэхвану, ты же знаешь.  
\- У меня в жизни два кошмара – Культ и это дитя, которому ты так симпатизируешь, - огрызается Хакён. Вроде бы взрослый уже вампир, а ведёт себя как избалованный родителями сынок, который вдруг обнаружил, что его младшему брату подарили игрушку лучше.   
\- Ревность к собственному дитя – дерьмовый выбор, господин глава.  
\- А ты поводов не давай, - от Хакёна в прямом смысле веет холодом, когда он опускается на кровать Воншика. Их лица оказываются на одном уровне, взгляды пересекаются. С этой живой тьмой, которая плещется на дне его зрачков, Воншик уже знаком.   
Водил он знакомства и поприятнее.   
\- Воспитывать меня будешь, когда своими отпрысками обзаведёшься, - рука главы ложится ему на грудь, ногти скребут по коже, а зубы клацают в опасной близости от уха.   
Воншик ещё помнит ту пору, когда большую часть времени Хакён был весёлым и добродушным малым.   
С появлением Санхёка всё пошло наперекосяк.

Каждый раз, когда Хакён и Воншик вместе, Санхёк пережидает на кухне. Ему хочется убежать прочь из этой квартиры, которую они называют убежищем – но он сидит и медленно сходит с ума. Он слышит звуки, даже зажимая уши ладонями.  
Он видит, даже крепко зажмурившись. Хакён никогда не запирает дверь, будто специально, и однажды Хёк попался на эту уловку. Он просто стоял и смотрел, и эти воспоминания огнём жгут его. Больнее, чем солнечные лучи, под которыми кожа плавится, словно жидкий воск.  
Санхёк машинально касается пальцами шрама на правой щеке – это был первый раз, когда он не успел вовремя вернуться домой.  
Но хуже всего запахи. Кровь Хакёна говорит в нём, реагирует, там происходят какие-то химические реакции. Иной причины тому, что ему так плохо, Санхёк не видит.   
Он никогда не понимал химию, но ненавидит её всей душой. Душой, которой у него больше нет.

Джэхван всегда возвращается с охоты первым. Всегда находит Санхёка в кухне и всегда его обнимает. Долго гладит по спине и ничего не говорит – это один из тех редких случаев, когда он не в состоянии найти слов.   
Здесь ничем не поможешь. Всему виной кровь, самый великий их дар и самое страшное их проклятье.   
\- Они связаны клятвой крови, - повторяет Джэхван каждый раз, как будто это как-то может утешить.   
\- Только такой глупый ребёнок как ты не в состоянии понять очевидных вещей, - бросает Хонбин пренебрежительно. Ему было намного легче; он освободился задолго до того, как Воншик стал частью этой семьи. Ему было намного сложнее; Хакён никогда не обращал на него так много внимания, как на Санхёка.   
\- Зависть тебя не красит, - осаждает его Тэгун, и Хонбин замолкает. Не ему спорить с чистокровным, не ему отрицать то, что лежит на поверхности и видно даже невооружённым глазом. 

Если бы Санхёк мог – он поднялся бы на крышу и дождался рассвета. Но давным-давно Хакён запретил ему умирать, а дитя… прямой приказ…   
\- Когда он освободит меня? - голос Санхёка звучит глухо из-за того, что тот уткнулся лицом в подушку Джэхвана, но даже запах его волос не способен перебить то, что заставляет тошноту подкатывать к горлу.  
Тот молчит и переглядывается с Тэгуном, неподвижной статуей замершим возле двери. Качает головой, но взгляд Тэгуна говорит красноречивее любых слов.  
\- Никогда, пока Воншик здесь.  
И конечно у него есть на это причины. У них всех есть причины, и Джэхван проклинает себя за то, что знает. Этого дара, дара видеть он не просил.  
Странным образом, новость эта Санхёка успокаивает и он затихает. Слишком много правил, которые нужно усвоить. Но однажды он обязательно поймёт их все.


End file.
